Sailing to the Sunshine
Love Live! Sunshine!! TV Anime Original Soundtrack:Sailing to the Sunshine '''(『ラブライブ！サンシャイン!!』TVアニメ オリジナルサウンドトラック) contiene tutte le Theme Song, Insert Song e gli altri BGM contenuti nell'anime '''Lista Tracce Edizione normale CD 1 # Main theme of Lovelive! Sunshine!! # Sakurairo no kaze (桜色の風 Il vento dai fiori di ciliegio colorati) # Maiorita kiseki (舞い降りた奇跡 Il miracolo discende) # Aozora Jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart) (TV) delle Aqours # Aoi umi to mikan hata no hibi (青い海とみかん畑の日々 Giorni di azzurro mare e campi di Mikan) # LET'S GET DOWN # Tsukamenai hikari (つかめない光 Luce impercettibile) # Ninenbu~uri desuka (ニネンブゥリデスカ Sono passati due anni) # Sanbashi no sonata (桟橋のソナタ La sonata del molo) # Omoi wa nami ni yose rarete (想いは波に寄せられて Sentimenti interrogati dalle onde) # Futsuu kaijuu chikachi? (普通怪獣ちかっちー？ Il banale mostro Chikachi?) # Kibou no hane (希望の羽 Piuma di speranza) # with YOU # Conflict with diamond # Chiisana kiseki (小さな奇跡 Un piccolo miracolo) # Kimeta yo Hand in Hand (決めたよHand in Hand) Song Ep1 (TV) di Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi e You Watanabe # Zenkai no rabu raibu! Sanshain!! (前回のラブライブ！サンシャイン!! Nello scorso episodio di Love Live! Sunshine!!) # Swingin' & Shakin' # OTOBOKE funny days # Carrot & Stick # Umi no oto o sagashite (海の音を探して Ricerca per il suono del mare '') # Omoi no kakera (想いのかけら ''Frammenti di sentimenti) # Shi tte, naani? (詞って、なあに？ Testo, dove sei?) # Uchiurataimu (ウチウラータイム Uchiura Time) # Sukuuruaidoru ni koishiteru (スクールアイドルに恋してる In amore per le School Idols) # Yasashi-sa o tsutau uminari (優しさを伝う海鳴り Il rumore del mare nasconde gentilezza) # Yume no Tobira (ユメノトビラ) Song Ep2 di Riko Sakurauchi # Kagayaki o mezashite (輝きを目指して Puntando a brillare) # Shin riji-chō ga yattekuru Oh! Oh! Oh! (新理事長がやって来るOh！Oh！Oh！ Arriva il nuovo preside Oh! Oh! Oh!) # Mikan-iro no kaerimichi (みかん色の帰り道 La strada di casa colorata di Mikan) # Mousou sakusen kaigi (妄想作戦会議 Strategia di incontro deludente) # It's a sunny day! # Namiuchigiwa no sutātorain (波打ち際のスタートライン Punto di partenza dalla spiaggia) # Kakegae no nai furusato (かけがえのないふるさと Insostituibile città natale) # Daisuki dattara Daijoubu! (ダイスキだったらダイジョウブ！) Song Ep3 (TV) di Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi e You Watanabe # Imashikanai shunkan o (今しかない瞬間を questi momenti sono qui ed ora) # Kagayaki e no kaidan (輝きへの階段 Scalinata verso il brillare) # Yumemiru bungaku shōjo (夢見る文学少女 Sogno di una ragazza letteraria) # Kirai ni naranakya (嫌いにならなきゃ Nient'altro se non odiare) # Hidamari no rihāsarusutajio (陽だまりのリハーサルスタジオ Studio Rehearsal soleggiato '') # Yuujou Diary (友情Diary Diary di amicizia) # Issho ni hajimeyou! (一緒に始めよう！ ''Incominciamo insieme!) CD2 # Nonkina okujou biyori (のん気な屋上日和 Tempo di spensieratezza sulla terrazza) # Faibumaameido (ファイブマーメイド Five Mermaids) # Foorin Yohane (フォーリン・ヨハネ Yohane la caduta) # Riko Jump High!! # Daten shinai? (堕天しない？ V''uoi innamorarti dal paradiso?) # FRIENDSHIP # Kourin Yohane (降臨・ヨハネ ''L'avvento di Yohane) # Haikou kitaa (廃校ｷﾀーー(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ーー！！ La scuola chiude ーー(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ーー！！) # Surechigai wa kirinonakade (すれ違いは霧の中で Passeggiando attraverso la nebbia) # Zuumuin! (ズームイン！ Zooming!) # Akushon! (アクション！ Action!) # Yume de Yozora o Terashitai (夢で夜空を照らしたい) Song Ep6 (TV) di Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida and Ruby Kurosawa # Amamoyou no riguretto (雨模様のリグレット Regret piovoso) # Tokyo haitenshon (東京ハイテンション Tokyo High Tension) # SELF CONTROL!! Song Ep8 (Completa) delle Saint Snow # Yume to genjitsu no hazama (夢と現実の狭間 Tra realtà e sogno) # Kuyashikunai no? (くやしくないの？ Non ti senti frustrata?) # Kanan o oe! (果南を追え！ La nostra ingestibile Kanan!) # Torishirabe-shitsu (取り調べ室 Stanza degli interrogatori) # Ichiban taisetsunamono (一番大切なもの La cosa più importante) # Sunao ni narenakute (素直になれなくて Non posso essere sincera) # Mijuku DREAMER (未熟DREAMER) Song Ep9 (TV) delle Aqours # Sanshain! Bakeeshon! ! (サンシャイン！バケーション!! Vacanza! Sunshine!!) # Ukiuki natsu gasshuku (ウキウキ夏合宿 Esilarante c''ampo estivo'') # Umi ni kaeru mono (海に還るもの Coloro che tornano al mare) # Surechigai no yousoro (すれ違いのヨーソロー Passiamo dal Yousoro) # DETERMINATION # Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare (想いよひとつになれ) Ep11 (TV) delle Aqours eccetto Riko Sakurauchi # Hajimari no monogatari (始まりの物語 Storia di un inizio) # MIRAI TICKET Song Ep13 (TV) delle Aqours # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep2 (TV) di Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi e You Watanabe # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep4 (TV) di Hanamaru Kunikida e Ruby Kurosawa # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep5 (TV) di Yoshiko Tsushima # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep6 (TV) di Kanan Matsuura, Dia Kurosawa e Mari Ohara # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep7 (TV) di: Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida e Kurosawa Ruby # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep8 (TV) di Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi , You Watanabe , Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida e Ruby Kurosawa # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep10 (TV) di Chika Takami e Riko Sakurauchi # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep11 (TV) di Watanabe You # Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう) Ep3 & Ep12 (TV) di Aqours